


i could be your crush

by StarrySpectacle



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySpectacle/pseuds/StarrySpectacle
Summary: Fabian got a spare key to Riz's office a week after Riz started working in it.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	i could be your crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0stberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stberry/gifts).



> happy birthday kye!!! i know it's not every day i ask you for a ship and then disappear (i should do it more? honestly?) but this is part of a very big thank you for helping me get through the past few weeks & being one of the best friends i could ask for. now it's time to celebrate you! and i am so thankful to have you in my life & to be lucky enough to call you my friend. thank you for getting me into fantasy high (& d20 in general) and thank you for sharing your fabriz brainworms with me constantly. <3 hope you enjoy!!
> 
> note that parts of this are based off headcanons and such as well. i also haven't finished sophomore year yet (i'm on the finale....Soon). mostly based off a twitter thread & fabriz brainworms from zac's quesadilla server.

Fabian got a spare key to Riz's office a week after Riz started working in it. Sklonda brought it up first, but Riz was the one who fumbled while trying to sneak it into Fabian's pocket during lunch. In the moment, it didn't seemed so surprising; he and Riz were such good friends that of _course_ The Ball would give him his spare first. But when Riz's face went the same light-green shade it always did when he got flustered when getting caught and he choked out something about needing to use the restroom, Fabian realized the others didn't have any keys handed to them.   
It got its use, though; Riz would spend long nights in his office, putting together clues and organizing then re-organizing everything in his filing cabinet. The first time he slept in there, he was late to a brunch at the Thistlespring tree. The second time, he missed out on a very intense game of Pictionary at the Manor. The third time, Fabian finally put his foot down.  
Which is how Fabian wound up checking on Riz when he stopped texting for a while at night. Riz was good about answering his texts promptly. Anything longer than five minutes meant he either got lost in his work and wouldn't sleep or he had fallen asleep at his desk. Neither option was particularly good, even when they were on summer break, so Fabian appointed himself to see Riz's back saved from spending night after night hunched over in a moderately-comfortable office chair.   
Tonight wasn't any different. They had been in the middle of a conversation when Riz went quiet. Fabian waited ten minutes and, after not getting a reply again, slipped out of his room and to meet the Hangman downstairs. The trip over was familiar, welcomed to focus Fabian as he attempted to shake off the weird feeling he was having.   
_Sire, is this another trip to The Ball's office?_ the Hangman growled, to which Fabian heaved a dramatic sigh and leaned against his handlebars.  
"Yes, Hangman. I don't mind it, so you shouldn't mind it. Riz- er, the Ball is my _friend_ , and we will both treat him as such," Fabian replied. The Hangman didn't reply, his engine reving a few time in place of his own sigh. They fell into a content silence, after that: the Hangman didn't push it, and Fabian wondered how long Riz was working to fall asleep at his desk again.   
They arrived quickly, and Fabian knew the way to Riz's office easily enough. The key fit into the lock, and his light was still on when the door opened. Riz was at his desk, leaning over it and curled up tightly over a few sheets of papers. He was fast asleep, crystal even lying on the desk right beside his hand. For him to not have heard it buzzing even after he fell asleep, so close to him-- he must have been working all day, to warrant that kind of passing out. Fabian reached out, about to push at Riz's shoulder to wake him up, when he caught sight of one of the papers. While Riz's handwriting could be hard to make out sometimes, this was different. It was still obviously his handwriting, but the script seemed careful, thought-out and slowly written out.   
It was Fabian's name. In Elvish. Surprised at the sight, his hand slipped down and he pushed Riz into the desk on accident, jolting him awake and scaring the shit out of both of them.   
"Dude, what the hell...?" Riz groaned, reaching to rub his chest over where it had been shoved into the edge of the desk. Fabian winced, pulling his hand back and then reaching out again, retracting and reaching a few times until he finally stopped and sighed.   
"Sorry! I just, uh. Slipped. You must have drooled on the floor or something," he lied, unsure of why he was but already too far in to take it back. Riz moved, looking toward the ground where Fabian was standing while reaching to wipe at his mouth quickly. "Anyway! It's past midnight, let's go. You can get back to whatever it is you're working on later," Fabian added hastily, not wanting to get caught or questioned. Riz groaned, leaning back in his chair and letting his body go lax.   
"I can still do more work," he protested, being interrupted halfway through the end of his sentence by a wide yawn. He flashed his teeth before he managed to cover his mouth, and his tail curled up in a small, deep stretch. Fabian's heart lept, suddenly, and the next moment he was reaching down to pick Riz up carefully. Riz leaned into his arms, evidently more exhasuted than he'd let on before, and wrapped his arms around Fabian's neck as Fabian carefully moved him to rest on his back. Riz’s head rested on his shoulder, cheek pressed against his shirt and nose burying itself into his neck.  
Fabian’s face grew hot much too quickly for his pride to handle it, but he still managed to turn off the light and leave the papers - as much as he wanted to look at them now, to find out why Riz was writing his name in _Elvish_ and so carefully, at that - before he left, locking the door behind them. Riz was fine without being supported, clinging to Fabian’s torso even as he dozed off again and even curling his tail partially around his waist to keep a hold on him. Fabian stopped outside the office door, gaze turning down to the floor before he turned his head a bit, feeling Riz’s breath against his cheek. For a moment, his hands moved to help brace Riz, giving him some kind of excuse to hold onto him. Standing there, feeling suddenly unsure of what he was doing and how he was feeling again, Fabian turned to carefully make his way down the stairs, going out towards where he had parked the Hangman. When he sat, Riz only stayed clung to him as tight as he had before.   
As if already sensing what the Hangman was going to say, Fabian lightly tapped his heel against the side of a wheel, frowning. “Not one word, got it?” he hissed, dropping his voice to avoid waking Riz up again.  
The Hangman replied in his mind, grumbling out a passive _Whatever you wish, Sire,_ before they started back towards the Gukgak’s apartment. As he relaxed, Riz seemed to wake up a bit more, blinking his eyes open as he moved to rest his chin against Fabian’s shoulder.   
“You couldn’t warn me before we started moving?” Riz laughed, although it wasn’t a mean sound at all. Even if Fabian didn’t mind if Riz was a bit mean to him, this instead made him feel pleasant, a feeling which he compensated by laughing extremely loudly.   
“It’s the surprise that makes the trip, The Ball!” Fabian said, which really didn’t make too much sense if he thought about it too long, but Riz laughed back, too tired to argue for a point that fit more. Riz relaxed against his back, and Fabian was glad for the Hangman’s ability to drive himself, because he probably would have swerved off the road by now if he was steering.   
_Sire...should I take the long way back?_ the Hangman asked. Fabian nodded after a moment. For the rest of the trip, he sat there, content in Riz’s weight comfortable on his back and his snores quiet in his ears.


End file.
